


All Over The Road

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Author is terrified because they are in class, Based on a song, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Impala Sex, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Song - Freeform, cas, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, impala scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: A flirty comment escalates an afternoon drive to make Dean pull over to the side of the road





	All Over The Road

The fresh spring air blew wildly through the open windows of the impala, music, laughter and conversation floated in it with ease. It wasn't uncommon for them for days like this to occur, where the two lovers would climb into the Impala and let the day run with them on the road.

Cass sat in the middle seat, leaning in over to Dean with his hand resting on the hunter's knees. Dean would steal glances over at him, smirking before he turned back to the road. Cass had noticed that he'd do this every time they were in this position, but today was the first time he asked why did it so often, he didn't quite see what was funny. Dean just chuckled, looking over at him with his drop-dead, stunning smile that he didn't even know was beautiful and stated like it was the most obvious thing in the word, "Cause Angel, you look so good I could take you right now. "

He turned back to the road, missing Cass raise an eyebrow at his response, taking it as a challenge before leaning in close to his neck, "Why don't you?"

The light brush of his lips and the breeze of his hot breath made Dean's senses explode and shatter, his hands falling almost slack on the wheel and his foot heavier on the pedal before the jerk of the swerve out of lane cleared his mind right back where it needed to be. "Cass!" He chuckled as he tried to scold him, straightening back up with the road and easing up on the gas.

Cass nudged his ear with his nose, muttering lowly, " I thought you wanted to take me right here, " He trailed off with another kiss, only to trail them along his jaw, moving his hand from Dean's knee up his thigh.

The Impala swerved relentlessly, speeding down the road as Dean was loosing his senses in each brush of the angel's lips against him. Left to right, slowing and speeding up in between it went, Dean trying to gather enough to at least pull over, until blue lights and a siren was the only thing that pulled Cass off his neck and Dean's head back into reality to actually do so.

He bit his lip as he watched Cass scoot over to the opposite side of the impala, a sheepish flat toned face beginning to stare ahead. Dean straightened himself out as much as he could manage, making sure that his boner didn't poke out the cop's eye.

The cop slowly increased in size through the driver side mirror, watching as they strutted up tall and almost as if they were ready to intimidate the shit out of him. If anything, he wasn't willing to put Cass in a bad mood, so he was willing to at least comply with the questions. He looked over at the angel, feeling cold without him pressed against him, the thought of him touching Dean the way he was gave him another reason to pull his shirt down just a touch more.

The knock on the side of the door startled Dean out of his thoughts and snap his attention to a woman with a tight face, staring in at the two boys.

"License and registration please." She held her flash light like it were a gun, regardless of the bright spring day around them. He figured she was ready to pull out beer cans and drugs galore as he did as she asked. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" She asked, voiced laced with authority, Dean being unable to resist to push against it, regardless of trying to stay out of the dog house tonight.

"Cause you saw this fine specimen in the passenger seat?" He gave a smile as he stuck out his thumb to mention towards Cass next to him.

"Step out of the car please."

Dean shot a sheepish smile at Cass before stepping out of the impala, closing the door behind him with a loud thunk. She then began to make him do the traditional walk along the line, recite the alphabet, and so on, proving that for once he was not drunk nor that he hadn't had anything in the account of alcohol lately. She eyed him, then back at into the impala at Cass who sat quietly, watching it all unveil. "Boys, I have to ask, "she slipped her flashlight back into place next to her real firearm, her voice sounding more like a mom than a police officer now, "What in the world made you drive like you were intoxicated under every drug and drink there was? You were worse than a man running from a moose out there."

Dean grinned, his cheeks beginning to heat up as he shifted his weight between feet, "Well, as you can see I wasn't drinking. It just, uh, " He did a nervous mixture between a laugh and a cough as he motioned back to the angel sitting in the passenger seat, "It's hard to focus when you have a piece like that havn' his hand on your knee and he's, uh, on my neck," He trialed off, resisting to double over at the officer's bright red expression as a reaction to the truth.

She took a second to process what he just told her and quickly regained her composure, her face still showing signs as if she had never meet a queer man in her life. " Then tell your, um, " she struggled for words, as to be expected in the rural area of Kanas, "your boyfriend-piece to keep his hands off the driver. Could've killed someone. " she was at a loss before motioning for them to be back on their way, making her way back to the cruiser.

Dean smiled, biting back the laughter as he slipped back into the impala, sealing the deal with a stealing a kiss form Cass and started Baby right back up. And on their spring drive they went, this time waiting to be right back at the bunker to continue what Cass had started.


End file.
